Degradation of an organic material by a microorganism has been widely used by human beings before and after the beginning of recorded history by means of fermentation of food using a lactic acid bacterium, a yeast, Aspergillus, or Bacillus. Particularly in recent years, as described in patent reference 1, we have used Bacillus to degrade sanitary sewage, garbage, etc. and have formed compost (farmyard manure) for agriculture. Also as described in patent reference 2, a method for degrading an organic material including for example, a shell of a crab or a shrimp, or cellulose by a thermophile has been developed. In addition, applied research progresses at a rapid pace, wherein a microorganism having a new function is created by introducing genes with multiple functions to the thermophile, the yeast, and Bacillus. 
In the meantime, these traditional degrading methods using an organic material only uses a digestive enzyme with “limited functions” secreted from bacterial base (nursing cell) because the bacterium digests and absorbs necessary nutrition. In other words, these degrading methods utilize a degradative enzyme for digestion necessary for daily living of a bacterium, but do not utilize an enzyme group used for cytolysis homological to autophagy, which is used for survival under starvation state or insufficient oxygen of culture environment, or powerful and versatile bulk degradative enzyme groups released in apoptosis induction to protect an individual in a multicellular creature. Also, these degrading methods have a drawback that, due to the utilization of bacterial body, the changes of living or culture conditions of a bacterium alters the secreted enzymes which, in turn, diminish safety of degradation, and there is a need for versatile innovation to maintain these living or culture conditions of a bacterium.
On the other hand, other methods, in which a degradative enzyme (digestive enzyme) is isolated from a bacterium and used, including disposer using an enzyme, have been developed, and like the above method, these are trying to utilize individual function of the digestive enzyme secreted from a nursing cell against a specific organic material. For example, in patent reference 3, a method for degrading collagen with an enzyme is disclosed and the method also simply utilizes a digestive enzyme. Currently, these approaches shift to methods in which a new enzyme is provided through introduction of a functional gene and are especially applied to medical field, and research on gene transfection of a degradative enzyme with single function secreted from a nursing cell of a thermophile is caught on. However, these approaches also only utilize a traditional digestive degradative enzyme.
The technology related to a bacterial group or a symbiotic bacterial group includes that of patent reference 4, but it also only utilizes a nutrition-digestive degradative enzyme group secreted from a nursing cell.